This invention relates to providing a system relating to improved pipe and interior pipe lining. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system for improving pipes that carry crushed rock and other highly abrasive materials. There has been no solution found to the problems, for example, of pipe wear-resisting linings having short lifespan due to high-wear areas like seams and/or vibration of the lining within the pipe, etc.